FIG. 3A illustrates a conventional passive resistor ODT.
In high-speed data transfer designs, ODT is used on the receiver end to minimize reflections and improve signal integrity. Often high-speed ODT designs are simple passive resistors which result in constant DC power. This DC power turns out to be significant especially in memory product applications due to the fact that there are a large number of I/O's. This presents a problem.